


The Swap

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat Gabriel Agreste, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Ladybug Nathalie Sancoeur, Peacock Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: What happens if Master Fu chose Gabriel and Nathalie instead of Marinette and Adrien for the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous? (Also I'm making Adrinette Hawkyura)
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Swap

_ An old man lay on the floor, grasping at his cane. Gabriel decided that for once, he’d do something good with his life, and edged the cane closer with his toe. The old man struggled to his feet and smiled at Gabriel. “Thank you, sir,” he said, then under his breath, so that only the old man could hear, “A perfect fit for the miraculous of the black cat.” _

When Gabriel got back to his desk, there was a small octagonal cherry-wood box with an intricate pattern in red on the top. “When did this get here?” he said aloud, to nobody but himself. Gabriel flipped the lid open and inside was a black ring. He slipped it on, and it became a metallic silver, and there was a blinding green light. Gabriel shielded his eyes. When it was safe to look again, he turned to see… a floating cat?

“Hi!” it said. “I’m Plagg, and I’m your kwami.” It paused. “What, no reaction?” Gabriel had stayed stone faced, except for wincing at the blinding flash of light, but that didn’t count. “Most people either freak out or think I’m really cool. Huh.” The floating cat - no, it was a kwami, whatever that was - flew around the room, trying to… eat? Yes, it was trying to eat shiny things in the room.

“Will you please explain to me what in the hell you are doing here?”

“Oh, right. You’re a cat superhero now. To transform, you say ‘Claws out’, and to detransform, you say ‘Claws in’. You have the power of destruction - when you say ‘Cataclysm’, the next thing you touch gets destroyed. Oh - and then you have five minutes until you are forced to transform back.” Gabriel nodded, and he heard a crash outside.

Looking outside, he saw… a rock supervillain? What the hell? Gabriel sighed. “Plagg, claws out!”

\---

_ Nathalie was walking to work when she saw an old man walking directly in front of a car. She ran in front of him, and pulled him by the arm onto the sidewalk. “Are you okay?” The old man smiled up at her.  _

_ “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, miss.” He smiled at Nathalie, and Nathalie smiled back. As she was walking off, the old man said “A perfect fit for the miraculous of the ladybug,” under his breath.  _

Nathalie stepped through the door of the Agreste mansion, and on her desk was a small cherry-wood octagonal box.  _ A gift from Gabriel? _ , she thought, and opened it cautiously. Inside was a pair of red earrings, spotted with black, much like the pattern of a ladybug. She brushed her hair back from her ears and put them in. There was a blinding flash of red light, but Nathalie didn’t stop looking. She already had glasses, she could take a little more eye damage. Once the light cleared, there was a ladybug-esque… there was no other word for it but blob.

“What is going on? Am I hallucinating?” The little blob flew around Nathalie’s head. 

“No, you’re not hallucinating. I believe your name is Nathalie. Anyway, I’m Tikki, and I’m your kwami.”

“Again, I say, what is going on? Why is there a petty blob thing floating around my head?”

“You’re a superheroine now.”

“Oh. Wait, what?”

“I give you superpowers. The power of creation, more specifically. To transform, say ‘spots on’ and to detransform, say ‘spots off’. Your power is ‘Lucky charm’, which helps you defeat whatever it is that you’re defeating. You have five minutes before you transform back.” Nathalie nodded in response. She whirled in response to a crash from outside. A… rock-themed supervillain? What the hell? 

“Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

_ Two days later...  _

“Miraculous Ladybug!” A wave of ladybugs washed over the city and a 14-year-old boy sat in the place of Stoneheart. A large mass of akumas sat in the shape of a girl’s head. 

“I am Papillonesse,” said the girl. “Harmonia, Pantherus, I will get your miraculous. Better to hand them over now, without a struggle.” A cruel smirk played across Papillonesse’s lips. Harmonia - Nathalie - swung out her yo-yo in response, purifying the akumas. Pantherus - Gabriel - leaned on his bo staff.

“We’ll see about that, Papillonesse,” said Harmonia. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya y e e t -


End file.
